Fable
by BecauseHeroesNeverDie
Summary: Old stories reach out, aiming to touch and teach. After awhile, all stories feel the same. If only we could control our own destinies...-oneshot- *Xemine*


"Put down that milk, I've got something for you." The vocalization was out of place in her silent world.

Xemnas presented her with a thick volume embossed with gold thread. The pages were outlined with further golden flourish. The spine announced with similar pomp and fanfare: _A Collection of Fairy Tales and Fables. _

She looked up at him, her eyes glowing with almost-tears as he slipped it into her outstretched hands.

"For you, Naminé_."_ He smiled. He had, no doubt, plucked it straight from Zexion's fingers. Zexion was, must likely, enraged. Though, as Xemnas was far taller than him, getting his book back would be like a perpetual game of keep-away that he could never win. His greedy eyes would be denied the pleasure of this beautiful set of paper wings.

Reading to her was not looking at words, but flying. And books to her were not bulky and cumbersome, but pairs of light paper wings. She would use these lovely wings much more wisely than the avid reader who simply devoured the books, then laid their empty shells down, only to snatch another. She'd use them to fly away; to escape her prison without the key.

"Than-thank you." Naminé caught his eyes and they smiled at each other. The moment passed, her eyes falling down to the floor.

She opened the book reverently, thumbing through the pages with great care. The book was simply magnificent. Rich colors illustrated hand-drawn scenes from the stories. Illuminated letters heralded the opening of each tale.

"Would you like to read together?" Xemnas asked, amber eyes oddly bright.

"Okay." Naminé was glad for the company. She had feared the lack of contact with any being was going to drive her up the wall.

"Do you want to read?" He questioned.

"Why don't you?" Some of those stories were many pages long. Most would take at least twenty minutes to read. She had never used her voice that long.

"Alright." She handed him the book and he sat down on the floor next to her chair. Naminé laughed, finding it silly how he sat there with the book propped up on his legs like a child at story time. "What?" He eyed her curiously, wondering what had tickled her so.

Naminé continued laughing. It was so nice to laugh. It bubbled in her, making her giddy. She didn't want to stop. Xemnas joined her, chuckling at first, then succumbing fully to that odd, unusual sensation.

"Here, I'll read a short one," he cut through the merriment, Superior once more. Though, he did retained that out of place sparkle in his eyes.

"Why not a longer one?" The laughter made her daring. She flicked some pages over to one that the appeared more substantial. He was probably worried that she'd lose interest.

He took a breath and read aloud. There was a magic to Xemnas' reading, it cast a silver spell upon her ears. He said each word slowly and with reverence, as if he wanted to capture each one and breath life into it. She could feel the story. It spread before her eyes, with beauty and grace. A grand castle grew from the earth in a golden burst. The princess sat, singing and working in peace. The witch fumed, jealous of the princess. Naminé shivered as her evil plan unfolded neatly in her mind. Darkness fell on the world of light. But, there was no need for the princess to fear. Her prince, who was also an excellent knight, came to her rescue. He cast away the evil forces with his bravery and swordsmanship. When all was well once more, he gave the princess a kiss.

All while he read, Naminé fancied she was the princess. She could almost reach out and touch the knight. But, she couldn't even see his face. Not even Xemnas' voice could bring her dream to life.

"Did you like it?" Expectant amber orbs glanced up at her.

"I did...you read it so well." She looked at the white floor, needing time away from living color. Color that watched closely. Tried to see a reaction that would never be genuine, but he hoped anyway.

He was the only one who hoped. The other members of his organization had learned to lie to themselves enough to feel shallow shadows of feelings. Many found anger and avarice. He'd found something else. She hoped he could get what he hoped for.

"What about the story?" He drank in her response before asking.

"I liked it..." She could have gone further, but she didn't. She was surprised to find herself talking more. "Don't you wish you could play another role sometimes?"

"Mm," he considered, frowning slightly. "I think I would be someone else if I could...I'd be the hero... I could save the day..." His voice softened, as he continued. "I could get us hearts..."

She watched him, dejectedly kicking at the immaculate floor. Doubt had reached him. Naminé couldn't help her outburst of: "Don't stop hoping!"

"I wish we could choose..." He seemed lost.

"You can't give up..." Naminé mumbled. She wanted to teach him, show him how to have a heart. _Can't share what you don't have..._"We can have our own stories! Control our own fates!"

"Can we?" He looked confused, still doubtful. She would have to teach him how to pretend. "Where would we start?"

"I believe we start with 'Once upon a time.'"


End file.
